flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14' ---- Duskwhisper lapped at a paw, his tail firmly wrapped around his paws. The newly made warrior was still mourning over the loss of Flamestar, as his heart had been broken.Silverstar 16:33, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart thought about his kind mother. She had always been there for him. Sadness overcame Thunderheart as he remembered his mother dying of greencough. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Jasminepetal, after returning with a large bundle of herbs, blinked at Mapleshine. "Need something?" Mapleshien flinched in surprise, turning to see the pretty dappled she-cat. "Oh, welcome back! I was just listening to Hiddenshade's story about SwampClan, and he said you had been in it."Silverstar 16:56, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart watched in agony as Jasminepetal and Mapleshine talked. He let out a yowl of sorrow and bursted out of camp. He sat behind the same tree as last time, sorrow overtaking him. He closed his eyes and remembered the tender-hearted red-orange she cat with white legs, chest, and underbelly. He remembered her nursing him and taking care of him, and protecting him from unexcepting cats who wanted nothing but to dump him by the thunderpath. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Jasminepetal blinked in confusion. "The...-" she shook her head as Mapleshine muttered, "he's been doing that for awhile now..." The medicine cat apprentice nodded, shifting slightly as Mapleshine gazed up at her. "Anyways, yes, I was in SwampClan. Hiddenshade was but a kit when I had my litter, he was simply adorable."Silverstar 17:05, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart wished some cat would respect that, even though his father was a mess-up in their minds, Thunderheart was different. He got up and started walking. He ignored all prey. He walked and walked until he reached the place where his mother's grave lay. Staring at it, he remembered her last words to him: Oh Thunderheart, I have always loved you. No cat could ever love you more. I have always known you were special. ''Thunderheart let out another yowl of sorrow, not able to control his agony. He lay down next to his mother's grave, memories flooding in. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Mapleshine twitched her whiskers in amusement. "But you're medicine cat, I thought you guys can't have kits." Jasminepetal shrugged, placing the new herbs in the stores. "Correct, but I was selected anyways. Let's just say I didn't want kits, and my mate did..."'Silverstar' 17:18, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (Read this to understand more of where Thunderheart's coming from: Thunderheart's Legacy) Thunderheart remembered how at one time, when he was just a kit, a warrior had dumped him on the thunderpath. ''What was his name? Thunderheart wondered. He could picture the large tom's furry, dark bronze coat. He remembered the tom's last words before he was banned from the clan: You're worthless, kit! You're no better than your father! I should've killed you myself! Thunderheart wished he had a cat he could vent to, but it seemed no cat wanted anything to do with him. Thunderheart walked to the thunderpath, the very same one that had almost killed him as a kit. Thunderheart winced as a monster rolled by. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Ah, I understand." Mapleshine responded before shuddering slightly, her tail neatly wrapped around her paws. "Why'd SwampClan disband?" "Starvation, hunger, you get the idea."Silverstar 17:50, March 27, 2015 (UTC) "Remember me?" a dark, deep voice growled. Thunderheart spun around. Instantly he remembered the name of the dark bronze tom--Shadowstep! And now he had the guts to come back. Thunderheart ran back to camp, skidding as he did. He stopped too late and crashed into Mapleshine. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "H-Hey!" The snowshoe yelped, making Jasminepetal flinch in surprise. "Nice to have you come crashing in." Jasminepetal mumbled in response, returning to organizing her stores.Silverstar 17:58, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart was panting, fear in his eyes. "H-he's back! He wants me!" he yowled. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (Joined your wiki, only making one cat tho) Mapleshine blinked in confusion. "Um, who?"Silverstar 18:05, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (Thankyouthankyouthankyou) "Shadowstep! He tried--" Thunderheart was interrupted by a large dark bronze tom. "--murdering you? Yes, useless little kit!" Shadowstep yowled from the camp entrance. "I should've killed you myself when I had the chance!" Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Intruder!" Yowled Hiddenshade, the deputy standing tall with his fangs bared. Warriors and apprentices poured from their dens, wondering if DarkClan had returned.Silverstar 18:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstep darkly looked at the cats in the clearing. He snapped his gaze back at Thunderheart, glaring at him. "This is my fight!" Thunderheart growled. "I will not risk the clan being torn apart for me!" Thunderheart shot at Shadowstep and knocked him off his balance. Shadowstep shot back up and grabbed a suddenly small-looking Thunderheart (because Thunderheart is like a mouse in the absense of Shadowstep) by the scruff and threw him into the middle of the camp. Shadowstep slowly padded to Thunderheart as the black tom was struggling to get up. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Hiddenshade remained where he stood, his tail lashing. Um, yeah, I ''highly doubt a single cat could tear apart a Clan. DarkClan can't even do so, and they're all violently trained.''Silverstar 18:25, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstep stood above Thunderheart. "And this is why you needn't exist," he growled. The tom reached at Thunderheart's throat for the killing bite, but Thunderheart slipped from under him and dissapeared in the shadows. "Wha-Where'd he go!?" Shadowstep meowed frantically. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan